stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Death is Like A Box of Chocolates
Death is Like a Box of Chocolates is the first episode of Season Four and 46th in total. Synopsis Mario walks up to The Mailbox and finds yet another letter from Bowser. Before he can read it, Wario walks up to him and says it will be game over for him. The two then begin to fight throwing Fireballs at each over as well as using Beam Swords, but eventually see no reason for them to fight and laugh together. Wario then realizes that they used their powers, and Mario suddenly wakes up in his bed, revealing his fight with Wario was just a dream. As Mario gets up, brushes his teeth, shaves and gets dressed, he narrates on how it has been a year since The Darkness tricked him and his friends into destroying The Energy Source which let them use their powers in The Real World. He has been having dreams about when he used to have them, misses them, but seems to be doing good without them. He decides to go and get some Mexican food and leaves his house. As Mario walks off, he finds his old gilfriend Pauline with Donkey Kong. It seems they are now boyfriend and girlfriend and have been dating for about three months, much to Mario's surprise. Mario reminds Pauline about how he rescued her from DK, but Pauline says DK is now more sophisticated as he is drinking tea. As Mario has played Donkey Kong Country Returns, he doesn't think DK has changed one bit. Pauline asks Mario if Peach is waiting for him, but Mario tells her he and Peach broke up a while ago. Pauline tells him not to blame his failed love life on her and DK, and Mario replies that Pauline never even responded to his calls after he saved her to which Pauline says he isn't her type. Mario leaves after Pauline tells him that without his powers he is just a plumber. At home, Mario tells Luigi about it and Luigi agrees on how absurd it is. When Mario says that you would think Pauline would be a bit more greatful, Luigi asks if Peach was ever greatful, to which Mario says is a good point and decides that not all good deeds have rewards. Speaking of deeds, Luigi has just sold the deed to the mansion he inherited last summer for a life time supply of flashdrives so he can never run out of memory. Mario tells Luigi to remember that he is an idiot. Wario then comes in and asks Luigi if he is ready to go bowling. Luigi promised Wario that he would go bowling with him despite saying he would hang out with Mario. Mario is not invited as he is 'too lazy to bowl' and just sits around all day and eats pasta. Mario says that you can't be too lazy to bowl, and Wario is about to says how Mario is too lazy whaen Mario grabs him by the overalls and syas 'screw you Wario!' and that he has cut down on pasta. Luigi says he was about to says that, Mario thanks him but is told he still can't come because Snake has called and needs to talk to him and that Mario has to go to him. Mario goes to Snake's House, where he is thrown onto the couch by Snake's himself. Snake tells Mario that Liquid is back. Mario says that Snake shot him, but Snake points out he didn't check if he was dead. and that he could have been wearing a bullet proof vest. Mario asks Snake what makes him think Liquid as alive, Snake says that he saw him while doing a sneaking mission at a Starbucks. Mario asks Snake if he thinks that if Liquid was ailve, he would be keeping a low profile and not buying a cup of over-priced Stabucks coffee. Snake says he knew what he saw, and that it only a matter of time before Liquid comes back to kill them all. Mario says that thet think they can handle him, but Snake says they should be prepared with more powerful friends that before. Snake needs Mario to get his powers back so they can stand a chance, but Mario says there is no way to get their powers now The Energy Source is gone. Snake is sceptical on why it just took one bullet to destroy it. Mario confessess that he never thought about that, and Snake says it may have even something else entirly. Mario says that it is possible. As Snake is about to say something, he sudenly clutches his stomach and reveals he has dioreha and runs off to the toilet. Mario says that he must prove to Pauline that he is worthy of the title 'Super Mario'. He finds a box chocolates and decides to give them to her and leaves. Meanwhile, Wario and Luigi are playing bowling on Wii Sports. Luigi is beating Wario, who is not very happy at this and says he would beat Luigi at real bowling. Luigi then begins crtisizing Wario for saying the word 'ass'. Mario runs over to Pauline with the chocolate and offers them to her, which she accepts saying that DK never gives her presents. Pauline says she and Mario should hang out sometime, to which Mario accepts and walks off. Later at Mario's House, Mario answers the door to find Snake, who asks if he saw a box of chocolates at his house. Mario lies and says no. Snake says that they are FOXDIE chocolates, if he doesn't have one box a year, he turns into an old man. When Mario ask what would happen if a normal person ate the chocolates, Snake says that they die. DK suddenly bursts in shouting that Pauline is dead. Snake glares at Mario who grins sheepishly. Appearances Characters *Mario *Wario *Donkey Kong *Pauline *Luigi *Snake Locations *The Mailbox *Mario's House External Links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHOuw5fWtnI Category:Season Four